


fairness

by amuk



Series: Consortium [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: It’s not fair, she knows. But life isn’t fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: all’s fair in love and war
> 
> A/N: Ahahah, I’m back? Ish? I’ll try to wrap this up—anyways, a rare Sakura POV in the series. I’ve been trying to challenge myself by writing this series entirely from Sasuke’s POV since he’s harder for me

 

It’s not fair, she knows. It’s not fair at all. Her words cut him, she can tell by how his shoulders slump slightly after her declaration.

 

With how he acts, she forgets sometimes that he is human and not stone. Her words can hurt him as easily as his sword can cut her.

 

Even more so when he isn’t the target of her rage, isn’t the reason for her ire. Her words are not directed at him but her father, his father, everyone who set their marriage up.

 

“I see,” Sasuke finally says and she can see the faint tremble in his fingers as he gets up. Breakfast lies untouched as he leaves the table. “I need to go.”

 

She can’t say anything. It isn’t fair, she knows. The way she acts, the way she treats him. But life isn’t fair.  She shouldn’t even be here, worrying about a summer sun instead of the winter moon.

 

His back looks small as he leaves the room and she might have gone too far. Sakura’s seen him watching her, from the corner of his eyes when he thinks she doesn’t notice. There’s desire, she’s sure, slowly awakening. She catches it in his expression sometimes, his eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror, his hand gripping her waist as they dance. A small ember of lust. Of want.

 

Of maybe something more.

 

Do her eyes look the same? She can’t tell—she catches herself staring at him in the morning, when he’s still asleep. His arm loosely hanging over her waist, pulling her closer to him. His profile when he’s working on his reports, his hand a short gap away from hers in the carriage.

 

His hands were more firm that night as they consummated their marriage, each touch branded on her skin. Her own responses were a mixture of rage and helplessness, her nails clawing his back in retaliation.

 

If she were to touch him now—

 

Sakura blinked, staring at her food in surprise.

 

She hadn’t lied earlier. She didn’t love him. Not yet, at least.

 

Sakura swallowed, tightening her grip on her fork.

 

 It was the “not yet” she feared the most.


End file.
